My Golden Heart Is In The Shadows
by Cookielovesanime
Summary: This is an Golden Freddy x Reader-Chan! x Shadow Freddy. This story will not be like the Freddy x Reader story on wattpad. If you want to you can read my fnaf story on wattpad with the same name. Basically you Meet Goldie and Shadow and Fall in love with them but because of there malfunctions you can't trust Freddy and the gang or the ones you love the most.
1. Prolounge: The Nightmare

**~Prologue~**

' "Where am I? What's happening? No not this dream! This nightmare I keep dreaming. Someone wake me up now please!"There is a figure standing in the distance covered in blood. She is always their haunting me. Every time I come near her she smirks and disappears. The figure looks like me but it can't me. "Whose blood is it?" I walk around. There is a girl laying in a pool of blood. The blood is making me loose my mind. I stared at the lifeless dead girl. She looks like the figure. As I reach out and touch her, her body slowly dissolves into sand. Screams fill the room echoing and slowing me down. They say things "You will never find love. Just give up." I fall to the ground and cover my ears. I scream and cry. "Where the hell am I? I don't want to be here! Get me out of here." Then A purple Shadow like figure stood in front of me. Smirk devilishly. "Ha Ha You Never Know When To Quit." Then everything was black.'

**(Y/N) P.O.V**

I awakened from my horror dream. Gasping for air and clenching my throat trying to recover reality. Ever since I founded out I got the job as Freddy Fazbears security officer for the night shift this dream comes to haunt me. It Doesn't mean anything. It is just a silly dream. Right?

I tried my best to forget about my horror dream and read the time. 5:00 am. My shift starts at Midnight. I should get some more rest. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure run past me. I stood there in shock. Was that... I sighed. Maybe I was just seeing things. I yawned I need rest. I slowly laid back down and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**? ? ? P.O.V**

I laughed at the girl As I Exit Her Dream. She was quite an adorable girl. She More Cute When She Is Scared. I Remembered The Look On Her Face. Until Reality Caught Me Out Of My Trance. 'Forget About That. She Is My Bait. I Need Her To Get Me Close To The Fazbear Brother. Freddy and Golden. Then Once I Get To Them, Then I Can Can Get My Revenge. I've Been Waiting For This Moment For A Long Time. I Stood In The Girl's Room. Waiting For Her Shift To Start.

**Cookie: If you know me on Wattpad I have made a Freddy x Reader story but this one is a (Golden Freddy x Reader!)x Shadow Freddy). I hope you guys will enjoy because I more to come! And when I write and I have gramma r mistake I'll fix them later. Don't comment about them. Or if Goldie is too OOC. It's my story okay? If I do something wrong I will fix it. If I don't, so be it. I don't need people talking bad stuff about my stories okay. Anyway I hoped you guys liked it. **

**Goodbye My Cookie Fans And VEGGIES Foes See You Readers In The Next Chapter!**

**Cookie-Out3**


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Shift

**Y/N P.O.V**

Today my new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria starts at Midnight. My eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep I received. Just then my nightmare had haunted me. I shivered in fear. I slowly sat up and yawn. I tried to keep my eyes opened but I gave up. My eyes shut closed then I flopped down on my bed. Then my door busted open. I saw my step-mother in the doorway.

"~Good Morning~!" She sang. I covered my ears with my pillow. 'Why The Hell Is She In My Room?' I thought. "~Time To Wake Up~!" Today was Saturday and I didn't have school. She skiped happily over to my curtains and pulled them apart. Revealing a horrible burning sunlight to my eyes. I quickly shut them tight and pulled another pillow over my face. This woman gives me a headache.

"Get Out." I said coldly. I never liked that woman and I never will. My father always bothers me to have fun with her. But There is nothing you could say or do to make me hang with her. She is always loud, cheery, girly, and annoying. Mostly annoying. She is like a little kid.

My real mother died from a car accident... At least that what everyone has told me. Even though I never believe it. One day she went missing and police told me that she was in a car accident. So far I have been living with my step-mother for about 7 months. The worst 7 months of my life. I removed the pillow and examined her face. She was making a pouting face at me.

"~But You'll Be Late Silly For Your Job~!" I face-palmed and shook my head. 'Is She Really This Dumb?' "My Shift Starts At Midnight..." '...You Idiot.' I kept that though in my head. She would be crying if I said that **Again** . I swear she is more annoying than Spongebob. She had a puzzled look on her face. I slammed a pillow into my face and turned over and laid on my stomach. "**Get Out**!" My voice was muffled thourgh my pillow but she understood what I said. I knew That today was going to be a long day.

~Time Skip~

It was around noon. I was sitting in my room flipping through the channels until I saw something on the News.

**News Reporter: _"There has been a total of 5 missing children last week. The police said that they will discontinue the search of the 5 missing children. The sercuity cameras at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria showed nothing about what happened to the children and their reported that they were dead."_**

**News Reporter 2: "_Yes Lucy There has been a tragic accident at Freddy Fazbear requiring them to probably loose business." _**

I was stunned. Was this real. I kept on flipping through all the News Channels. They were all on the same topic. Fox News, News Channel 9, CNN, I shakily dropped my remote. My brother...My only memory...

_~Flashback~_

_It was the year of 1987... _

_My mother, and I was taking my little brother to a surprise birthday party and Freddy Fazbear. Once we went inside we showed him that all his friends came out to celebrate hie birthday. This was his first time having a birthday party. This was his first time having friends. His face was lit up with gleam as he was enjoying his party. "Happy Birthday!" The waitress said handing him a gigantic cupcake with a candle on it. I smiled at his happy face. _

_"Make A Wish." _

_He closed his eyes and wished. "I Never Want To Leave Here. I Want To Stay Here Forever." He blew out the candles. _

_~Time Skip~ _

_While he was eating his cake I swiped some frosting on my finger and smeared it on his face. I watched as he giggled. He had never been this happy before. After he ate his cake I said. " How does it feel to be 6 years old Freddy?" He laughed. "I never want to leave." I laughed at his words. As we walked out the building, (his four friends were still inside) we had to stop. I saw my mom struggling frantically about something._

_"Where are my keys?" Freddy was singing over and over to the Freddy Fazbear songas he pulls on my jacket sleeve. "Hey mom. I'll go check if it's inside." She nodded as she continued searching inside her purse._

_"No I want to go!" He yelled. Before I could protest he already ran to the front door and entered the building._

_~Time Skip~_

_It was about 15 minutes later. Then I decided to go inside and look for him. As I enter the building I notice that it was abandoned. Freddy nor his four friends were in the place. Then I saw my mom's keys. I picked up the keys and walked around a bit. Until I heard a scream. It sounded like... "Freddy." I followed the sound of the scream. I tried going to each room but they were all lock. I struggled with the doors. They wouldn't open._

_Freddy..._

_After I exit the building my step-mother came up to my and shook my shoulders. I hung my head low. "Where's Freddy?!" She lifts up my chin and notices that my eyes were filled with tears. "I-I d...d-don't k-k...know." I stuttered. Then my mom breaks into hug each other as we falling on ours knees crying. Freddy._

**End of Flashback**

Tears flowed as I remembered my missing brother. I turned of the TV. I only choose this job to find my brother. Freddy. I will find you...

**Cookie: Well There's Chapter Two I hope you enjoyed it.**

**VEGGIES: I didn't**

**Cookie: Do You Want To Die?**

**VEEGIES: No ma'am**

**Cookie: Good Now Go Away!**

**VEGGIES has left the chatroom**

**Cookie: They Always Run... Anywho See You In The Next Chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Metting New Friends

**Cookie: No author note.**

**(Y/N P.O.V)**

It's 11 o'clock. I went inside the building early so I can look around. Maybe look for Freddie. I open the door and there was a huge stage in front of me. On stage there was Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Bonnie was holding his guitar, Freddy was holding his mic, and Chica wasn't holding anything. I smiled at them. _'Long Time No See... Friends."_ Then I walked down into the dinning room. I was decorated nicely and organize neatly. _'Here's my chance!'_

I race down the hall. I saw two doors on my left. The supply closet and the parts and service room. I opened the door to the supply closet. I was dark and I didn't bring a flashlight. I felt around the air for the light cord. Then I felt a cold metal beaded string. 'Ah!' I pulled the skinny string and watched as the dark room was lit up by the bright light. I searched around to find nothing. I move the mop and paper towels for a shelf. Behind it was a note. It said.

**Dear Sister,**

**If you find this message that means I might still make it out alive or I might be dead already. I saw all the other's bodies be slaughtered by a purple guy. The haunting sight of their blood all over him. Leaking on the floor. Sister I hope that you will find me one day. Even if I die. Will will meet again. I pinky promise. Okay he is coming! I have to go. I love you sister.**

**With love,**

**Freddie**

Tears flowed uncontrollably from my eyes. I felt the wrinkled paper become damp from my salty tears.  
My watch beeped. The beeping sound startled me leaving frozen. My tears stopped as reality caught me from my past. It was 11: 57. I didn't want to be late so I shoved the paper in my pocket and I raced down the hall and into my office. It was a strange office. The was two opening on both the left and the right side. They had two buttons, one for lights, and one for the door.

I sat in my chair an wait. The was a laptop sitting on my desk. I went to check all the cameras. _'Why Do I Need To Check Cameras?'_ I closed the laptop and checked the lights on both side. They don't move right? Right? This is some sick twisted version of Chucky Cheese only creeper. Then I heard a telephone ring.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Why 90 days. Until bleached and carpets can be replace?"

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

I felt sadness after hearing about The Bite of '87. When I was five my sister and I went to Freddy Fazbears for her birthday. My sister was admiring Foxy until he malfunction and bit her. I held back the tears in my eyes after remembering my now dead sister. She survived the bite but she went crazy and well...committed suicide. I continued to listen.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"What the hell?! These things now kill people?!" "They stuff people in suits! And I could die doing this job?!" I mentally started crying. Then I stopped. I started to laugh. "This dude is probably just trying to scare me. And I can't stop now. I need to find Freddie" I continued to laugh like a crazy person uncontrollably.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

After the phone call I sat there in shock and scared to freaking death. 'What the hell happen to the Fun Freddy Fazbear. A Magical Place For Kids and grown-ups alike?! This better be a freaking joke or I'll make sure I will quit tommorow.

Crap! I almost forgot to check the cameras. I saw that Bonnie. I gasped. He was gone. He was no where on the camera. Shakily I pressed the light button at my door and I saw Bonnie's face. I screamed and closed the door right on his face. _'Oh shit they move?!'_I thought. Terrified I curled into a ball inside of my chair. Thoughts circle my mind repeatedly. I checked the camreas. Chica was in the dinnig room.

Bonnie was in the in the supply closet and Freddy was on stage. Foxy was nowhere to be found. "They Used To Be So Nice. **WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM ME?!**' I need to get out of here! I shook my head. "No! I have to do this from Freddie." I hung my head low as I think of my 3 dead family members. My mother, my older sister, and my little brother.

I turned on my light on the right side (Since the door on the left was still closed.) Chica was staring at me thourgh the window. I quickly shut the door on her. Okay I guess Bonnie only goes in The dinning room, supply closet, west hallway, and backstage. Please someone tell me that this is a freaking joke! Then my mind played this song.

_**Monster,**_

_**How Should I Feel?**_

_**Creatures Lie Here,**_

**_Looking Thourgh The Window,_**

I cried in my chair. Then The doors flew open and the room was pitched black. _'Ran Out Of Power?' _Then the song "Carmen" in a muisc box and Freddy eyes flicker. I shut my eyes and held my breath. _'This Is The End.' _Then the muisc stops. For a while nothing happened. The a felt soft fuzzy fur on my skin. I opened my eyes to see the Freddy is hugging me.

"A-are You Going To Kill Me Freddy?" The bear laughs. It was a deep werid laugh. " I w-would n-never h-hurt y-you (Y/N). He said with a broken voice. "How do you know my name?" He laughed. "You t-told m-me it e-everyt-time on y-your b-birthday." He said smiling.

I always would come here on my birthdays. I would always speak to Freddy and the others about my birthday. I never played games or spend time at the birthday party I would always speak to them whenever I was sad about Freddie, my sister, and my mother. I never knew that they listened to me.

"You listened?" His cold metal hand touched my cheek. "Yes. And I never forgotten." His voice was sounding better. " I have missed you (Y/N)." Then my watch beeped rapidly. "My Shift Is Over. I Have To Go." He nodded. You were half-way out the door till you asked, "Freddy, Will The Others Try To Still Kill Me?" He shook his head. I waved him goodbye and walked home for the rest of the night.

"Well That Was... Weird." I took out the crumbled note that was shoved in my pocket. I re-read the note and placed it towards my heart. Freddie...

**Cookie: That's The End Of The Chapter. VEGGIES Is Not Here Right Now Because I Stuffed Him Into A Animontronic Suit. Lol.**

**See You In The Next Chapter.**


End file.
